1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display device with a calibration sensor.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Image display devices include every device that receives and outputs a broadcast, or records and plays video or audio. Examples of this image display device include a television, a monitor, a projector, a tablet, etc.
As the functions of image display devices are diversified, they are being implemented in the form of a multimedia player equipped with complex functions, such as photographing and video capturing functions, gaming functions, broadcast reception functions, as well as broadcast outputting functions and video playback functions.
Various novel attempts have been made in terms of hardware or software to support and increase the functionality of such image display devices.
The color, brightness, and saturation of a display panel for an image display device can change slightly over time. Even minor differences among types of hardware or software may cause subtle differences in color on the same display panel. Accordingly, these factors should be adjusted for the display panel to produce the best color possible.
The adjustment is made by resetting control signals for the display panel based on values detected by an optical sensor such as a calibration sensor. The principle of calibration is widely known in the art.